Farrezzi
The Farrezzi (or the Community of the Children of Farrezz as they called themselves) were a non-humanoid species of octopus-like beings native to the planet Farrezz in the Høyland 5900 sector. They had wrinkly, fur-covered torsos about as long as a Human and no clearly definable head, with the torso being wider at the top and grown thinner at the bottom. Surrounding a mouth placed on the very top were retractable crab-like eyestalks with eyelids placed equidistantly around the central torso, allowing them to see in all directions. They had 5 boneless tentacle-like appendages that looked like elephant trunks attached below the torso's halfway point. These appendages served as both arms and legs, and when in movement they rolled up and extended, making them move faster than they look. At the very ends of their legs they split in two, and then again in two smaller ones, to leave the Farrezzi with a total of 4 thin tentacle-like digits per leg. They were pentamerian lifeforms with the five appendages placed radial symmetrically, in 5 roughly equal parts like a starfish, and the Farrezzi can move in any direction without changing their orientation. The Farrezzi language consisted of high-pitched squeaks. The universal translator was able to translate the words of their written and spoken language, but the syntax and general meaning was sometimes hard to understand, as their language did not seem to have any verbs. Their naming structure consisted of their personal name, then their family name, and finally the possible name of their home community or place of birth, or both. They constructed their population centers near bodies of water. The insides of their buildings consisted of many tunnels and chambers of various sizes that account for their limber physiology, with no flat surfaces, angles or hard edges, and their doors were made of a hyperbonded matter that when locked would not be able to open, even when shot with a phaser. Their children also seemed to play with toys, as Captain James T. Kirk found what looked like their version of a doll, which was soft and colorful. Two hundred years before Kirks command of the Enterprise, the Farrezzi were involved in interstellar trade, with some members trading with species like the Orions. However, they stopped trade due to their environment's collapse, with their planet's atmosphere growing toxic after centuries of industrial pollution. Some members went into space to look for help and a possible cure, but they found none of either, and they lacked the technology to evacuate Farrezz. So they started on the Deep Burrow Project, in which they would place all of their species in cryopods deep underground and stay in suspended animation until the world heals itself. They placed satellites around the world to clean up the atmosphere, and would then return to the surface when the process was done. They also developed a type of security system which involved a subspace distortion projector, powered by many warp reactors, that would project distortions in subspace, making it impossible for any vessel to approach the planet at warp speed. The projector was designed to respond to the warp bubbles it encounters; the more powerful the engines, the more powerful the distortions. If intruders somehow made it past the defense, a hologram message translated into Yrevish would plead for the intruders to go away. But what the Farrezzi did not expect when building the projector was how powerful some vessel's drive's were, such as what the Enterprise uses. When the Enterprise tried to go near Farrezz, they faced the projector head on, creating distortions in subspace, normal space, and other realities, such as creating holes to another universe that had no quantum physics which was pushing into our universe. This caused the members of the crew that were espers to go into comas and threatened to destroy the planet. Kirk and his crew were only able to go to the planet in shuttlecraft. Another problem that the Enterprise crew had to deal with was the intervention of the New Planets Cousins, a group of rogue Farrezzi that in the past did extensive space trading and at the time were rumored to be slavers. They opposed the hibernation, which would stop their trade relationships. So they made a plan to wake up first and then sell the rest of their people still in cryopods into slavery. They were also planning to sell a kidnapped Enterprise crew member named Fatih Yüksel. With the help of some Farrezzi that were woken up out of suspended animation, Kirk and his crew were able to stop the New Planets Cousins and turn off the subspace distortion projector. After the ordeal, the Federation offered help to the Farrezzi and send them supplies and special envoys. ( ) Known Farrezzi *Horr-Sav-Frerin *Neff-Bironomaktio-Frerish *Benshor-Ka-Morafe *Unnamed Farrezzi category:alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures category:races and cultures Category:Non-humanoid species Category:Aquatic races and cultures